


Saudade

by bichiAllen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichiAllen/pseuds/bichiAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selfcentered and arrogant. Tobio stares at the letters for a while. In complete silence. He doesn’t say more. The sounds of the rain still soothing him slowly. It’s so cold, but it feels right. Now he thinks about going outside and just stand under the rain. (But he won’t be able to play Volleyball if he gets sick) His mind wanders to Oikawa again, he’s sure he told him the name of his girlfriend but he can’t remember.<br/>Because he was there. After so long, he was there. As always, barging in, stealing the looks, smiling bewitchingly with the summer sky on his lips and the autumn sunset in his eyes.<br/>Tobio covers his eyes tiredly. Suddenly feeling sleepy as the rain night lullaby starts to have an effect on him. His phone blinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saudade

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is kindof a sequel to my first oneshot? But at the same time it can work on it's own. So, take as you want.

The rain outside is not really that strong. It isn’t even heavy. Nor is it soft or light. It kinda just is. Calm, yet unforgiving. Cold drops of silver, falling from the dark cobalt of the sky.  
The cold air whistles softly just outside. Tobio can feel it entering through the thin corners of the window. It makes his skin crawl, his toes curl under the blankets as his nightsky eyes focus on the darkness. It’s been a year since he entered college. It’s been eight months since he agreed to share an apartment with Yachi and Hinata. Almost seven hours since they had dinner. Barely ten minutes past three am, and he just can’t sleep. The setter shifts uncomfortably in bed, laying on his side as the tick tock of the clock draws his mind away.

He closes his eyes and he’s staring at that back as it walks away. Hand in hand with a raven haired girl. The numerous decorations around projecting their sunset light against his edges, they look softer (it’s a lie, his edges are never soft. Even if he cleverly disguises them as such.) It makes him look brighter (as if he wasn’t bright enough) That new haircut looks perfect on him (though every haircut probably does)  
Tobio can still see that smile, white and perfect. Charming to the point of sickness. A good sickness. The kind of sickness you try your best to catch, because even if you know it’s no good, that it has nothing to offer you, you still feel it warming you from your core.

A loud thunder and Tobio wonders. Is the same rain falling just outside his window? Are chocolate eyes staring at the same cold drops as they fall to finish their long way from sky to the earth?  
Is he wondering the same thing?

He doesn’t know. And being completely honest, he hopes he never does. Because maybe he wouldn’t like the answer. He’s almost sure of it.

How does he do that? To catch people’s attention. To seem so angelical, yet complimented with the gaze of a calculating demon.  
Another thunder and he’s back into the present. In his room, covered by the shadows and his blankets, the crow reaches for light. It’s under his pillow, his cellphone.  
Typing the words in his head is easier than doing so in the device. He stares blankly at an empty text, deciding what to do. Oikawa probably doesn’t even have the same number as before. He probably isn’t awake.

_‘are you awake?’_

Simple words that seem so heavy when he presses send. There’s no answer for hours, days, years, eternities. The night doesn’t seem to be over in that time, and Tobio keeps his eyes on the screen the whole time. According to the clock’s constant nag, it’s only been five minutes. But clocks aren’t that reliable.

_‘I am now’_

Its a simple answer. And it comes with guilt.

_‘sorry’_

_'Can’t sleep, Tobio-chan?’_

It’s almost as if he can hear his voice saying it. Mocking it. Reading the texts aloud for him.

_'i was worried you changed your number.’_

Just after he presses send can Tobio tell how dumb and needy that sounded. How stupid and blunt. The heat on his cheeks reminds him again.

_'And that kept you awake? How flattering.’_

He rolls his eyes.

_'Rest assured that this is still my number. No need to worry.’_

_'i didn’t mean it like that’_

_'Are you watching the rain?’_

Tooru ignores his message, and Tobio has to look out his window, as if he has to look at the rain now that he knows the other setter is doing the same.  
There’s nothing but silence and the quiet mumbling of the rain for a little while. Not even the city sounds. Deep stormy eyes fix on the nothingness outside his window. A moment shared in silence from a distance.

_'it’s cold outside. and the rain doesn’t seem to stop soon’_

_'Do you want it to stop?'_

This time, is Tobio who takes his own eternity to answer. It’s a cold night, and the rain makes it worst. Though it also makes it beautiful. It leaves it’s trail behind and it’ll surely come back eventually. To wash away the space between the clouds and the earth.

_'Not really.’_

He can almost feel Oikawas smirk against his skin. Read his reply even before it arrives.

_'Good’_

_'why is that good?’_

_'Because I don’t want it to stop. ’_

Selfcentered and arrogant. Tobio stares at the letters for a while. In complete silence. He doesn’t say more. The sounds of the rain still soothing him slowly. It’s so cold, but it feels right. Now he thinks about going outside and just stand under the rain. (But he won’t be able to play Volleyball if he gets sick) His mind wanders to Oikawa again, he’s sure he told him the name of his girlfriend but he can’t remember.  
Because he was there. After so long, he was there. As always, barging in, stealing the looks, smiling bewitchingly with the summer sky on his lips and the autumn sunset in his eyes.  
Tobio covers his eyes tiredly. Suddenly feeling sleepy as the rain night lullaby starts to have an effect on him. His phone blinks.

_'Goodnight, Tobio.’_

“Good night” the younger setter doesn’t notice he didn’t type that and send it. Drifting into sleep peacefully with the message in his hand.

It rains all night and when the morning comes, the cold drops leave something behind. Small diamonds glistening on the surface of things. Allowing everything to glow with their beauty. Tobio walks to the train with Hinata.

_'good morning’_

As the beaming spiker talks, Tobio finishes sending his text and puts the device back into his pocket.


End file.
